deutsches_happy_appyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forenzik
Kino Gorgote (* 12. Juni 1972), auch bekannt als Forenzik oder Freddrick Gorgote, ist der Hauptgegner von Happy Appy und der Sohn von Kristoffer Holzer. Er ist ein schlaksiger, großer maskierter Mann, der Gerasim Yakovlev nach den ersten 10 Folgen von Happy Appy verfolgt. Nach einer Weile wird seine Identität als Freddrick Gorgote offenbart. Im Jahr 2013 veröffentlichte Dronian einen Code, der enthüllte, dass sein Stiefbruder Gerasim Yakovlev ist . Er ist der Hauptgegner der ursprünglichen Creepypasta Happy Appy sowie der Fortsetzung von Happy Appy 2: Dumb Angel . Er ist auch der Protagonist der Prequel Story Forenzik . Aussehen Bearbeiten In den wichtigsten Happy Appy-Nudeln ist das einzige, was über Forenziks Auftreten bekannt ist, dass er eine Gasmaske mit roten Augen und einem bösen Lächeln hat. In den Forenzik-Nudeln ist mehr über Forenziks Auftreten bekannt. Er trägt einen Mantel, Jeans und Stiefel. Verlauf bearbeiten Freddrick Gorgote wurde am 12. Juni 1972 in Lewiston, Maine, als Sohn des deutschen Vaters Kristoffer Holzer-Gorgote und der kanadisch-amerikanischen Mutter Rosa Gorgote geboren. Sein Geburtsort, die Gorgote Farm, befand sich seit dem Tod der letzten Bewohner im Alter im Besitz seiner Eltern. Obwohl es so aussieht, war sein Geburtsname nicht Freddrick Gorgote, sondern Kino Gorgote. Kino hatte einen älteren Bruder namens Johnathan, der die meiste Zeit an Johnny vorbeiging, und eine jüngere Schwester namens Sharon. Leider beging Rosa Gorgote einige Jahre nach Kinos Geburt und ungefähr einen Monat nach Sharons Geburt Selbstmord nach einer ziemlich üblen Scheidung mit Kristoffer. 1984 fand Kino heraus, dass Kristoffer 1970 aus einer Irrenanstalt geflohen war, und erzählte es Johnny. Aus diesem Grund wurde Kristoffer zurück in die Anstalt geschickt, und Kino und Sharon zogen zu Johnny. Im selben Jahr wurde bei Kino eine Persönlichkeitsstörung diagnostiziert, die wahrscheinlich auf den Verlust beider Eltern zurückzuführen war. Eines Tages, im Sommer 1989, rannte Kino in den Wald. Während seiner Zeit im Wald erhielt Kino den Namen Freddrick Gorgote, weil das erste, was er tötete, eine streunende Katze war, die er im Wald fand und den Spitznamen "Frederickson" trug. Nach einer Weile wurde Freddrick gefunden, adoptiert und lebte in San Diego, Kalifornien. Dort schloss er die High School ab, machte seinen Bachelor of Arts und bekam seinen Job bei Nickelodeon. Einmal im Jahr kamen Sharon und Johnny nach San Diego, um zu sehen, wie es Freddrick ging. Er hatte ein normales Leben, bevor er an Happy Appy arbeitete, mit Ausnahme der Zeiten, in denen seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit ihm befahl, schlechte Dinge zu tun. Im Alter von 27 Jahren begann Freddrick mit der Arbeit an seiner Show Attack of the Killer Apples. Die Show handelte von einer kleinen Landstadt, die von bösen Äpfeln angegriffen wurde, und die Stadtbewohner erfanden Rube Goldberg-Maschinen, um die Äpfel zu töten. Die Idee wurde abgelehnt, aber Freddrick fand einen Kollegen namens Keith Blue, der für seine Stop-Motion-Werbespots und -Shorts auf Noggin berühmt war. Freddrick überarbeitete Attack of the Killer Apples schnell zu Happy Appy, einer Show, in der ein Apfel herumlief und Kinder heilte. Er überreichte den Managern eine von ihm und Keith gefertigte Produktionsrolle, und Happy Appy wurde angenommen. Etwa einen Tag später lernte Freddrick einige Mitarbeiter kennen, mit denen er in der Show zusammenarbeiten würde. Natürlich gab es Keith Blue, der alle in der Show gemachten Claymation-Effekte beaufsichtigte und genehmigte oder ablehnte. Außer Keith waren Tristan Drews und Kevin Christianson die Schöpfer der Happy Appy-Puppe aus Ton, Trestan Yae übernahm die Stimme von Happy Appy, John Tresti schuf die Musik für die Show und John Wilkinson half beim Schreiben einiger Drehbücher. Als die Show mit der Produktion begann, wurde Freddricks gespaltene Persönlichkeit immer schlimmer. Zum Beispiel wurde er plötzlich wütend auf Angestellte und sagte ihnen, dass sie niemals für die Show hätten arbeiten sollen. Wegen ihm haben einige aufgehört, an Happy Appy zu arbeiten. Der größte Teil der Besatzung empfand jedoch eine gewisse Sympathie für Freddrick, da er ein Mann war, dessen gespaltene Persönlichkeit ihn bis zu seinem Tod belästigen würde. Es war Mittag in den Studios, als er eintrat. Freddrick hielt ein langes Seil in der Hand. Alle im Raum fragten sich, was am anderen Ende war. Schließlich sahen sie, was am anderen Ende war. Es war Trestan Yae, der an seinen Beinen gezogen wurde. Die Angestellten konnten fast nicht einmal essen, weil Freddrick sagte: "Okay, zurück zur Arbeit, alle zusammen!" mit dröhnender Stimme. Einer der Angestellten lief auf ihn zu und sagte: "Oh, wollen Sie uns nicht unser Essen essen lassen?" Freddrick seufzte und antwortete grob: "Okay, okay. Iss dein Essen und mach dich wieder an die Arbeit!" sehr grob, bevor sie auf die Bühne gingen, wo sie Happy's Vacation und Hurt Happy filmten. Nach der Mittagszeit stiegen die Mitarbeiter in das Soundset. Sie wurden angewiesen, einige Filmtests durchzuführen, bevor die Dreharbeiten um 14 Uhr begannen. Freddrick ging zu Trestan und nahm das Seil von seinen Beinen. Trestan warf Freddrick einen tödlichen Blick zu und rannte los, um seine Linien zu üben. Die anderen machten sich an einige Szenen, die schwierig aussahen, wie Happy in seinem Van und Happy beim Helfen eines Kindes. Endlich war es 14:00 Uhr. Die Angestellten, die selbst an den Szenen gearbeitet hatten, machten sich bereit, und Freddrick sagte: "Action!" Sie filmten Happy mit seinem Van, der die erste Szene in Happy's Vacation war. Normalerweise war das Lied, das im Radio gespielt wurde, das Happy Appy-Thema: Die Mitarbeiter hatten sich darauf geeinigt, Freddrick spielte jedoch etwas anderes, eine länderspezifische Version von Hot n 'Cold, die nur die ersten 15 Sekunden der Folge spielte. Als sie den Anfang der Episode drehten, kam Kevin Christianson wegen eines Verkehrsstaus zu spät. Als Kevin hörte, was Freddrick Trestan Yae angetan hatte, verlor er augenblicklich die Beherrschung. Er schrie: "Was zum Teufel hast du mit Trestan gemacht?" in Freddrick, als die Crew die Szene, in der Happy Kinder heilt, fast zu Ende brachte. Freddrick sagte höflich "Cut", bevor er ihn anstarrte. Kevin sagte "Im Ernst, wenn Sie einen Synchronsprecher mit einem Seil ins Studio ziehen oder besser mit einem Seil ins Studio ..." Kevin wusste nicht, was zu sagen für ein paar Sekunden. Schließlich sagte er: "Das ist einfach falsch, okay?" Freddrick ignorierte ihn und filmte die restlichen Szenen für Happy's Vacation. Die Show wurde erstmals am 26. April auf Noggin ausgestrahlt und erhielt anständige Bewertungen und eine bemerkenswerte Menge an Fans. Als Reaktion darauf unterzeichnete Nickelodeon einen Vertrag, der die Herstellung einer zusätzlichen Staffel von Happy Appy ermöglichte. Einige Episoden später wurde die Show unterbrochen, hauptsächlich, weil die Mitarbeiter krank und müde wurden, weil sie gezwungen waren, innerhalb einer Woche Episoden zu produzieren. Die Unterbrechung hätte ihre Zeitpläne festgelegt und die Spezialeffekte verbessert. Freddrick ging in den Besprechungsraum, als er sich der Mitte der Pause näherte. Er sagte "Leute, ich habe eine großartige Idee für diese Episode" und reichte allen Skripten der Episode. Kevin Christianson war das erste Crewmitglied, das ein Drehbuch bekam. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war der Episodenname, weil er "The Towers" hieß. "Warum 'Die Türme'?" fragte sich Kevin. Er warf einen Blick in das Drehbuch. Es begann mit einem unschuldigen Intro. Happy Appy sprach mit zwei Kindern über den Lebenszyklus. Kevin ging interessiert zur nächsten Seite, und als er den ersten Satz las, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Die ganze Seite war eine gigantische Szene, in der zwei Türme in Flammen standen und aus einem der Türme das Heck eines Düsenflugzeugs ragte, während die Leute in Panik gerieten. Diesmal wusste Kevin, dass etwas los war. Er stand auf, tippte Freddrick auf die Schulter und als Antwort drehte sich Freddrick um und sagte: "Ja, Kevin?" Kevin sagte: "Okay, ich weiß, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Warum zum Teufel hast du dieses verdammt kranke Ding gemacht? "Und Freddrick antwortete ungeschickt:" Nun, ähm, das ist eine Episode, die nicht gesendet wird. "Er schmunzelte misstrauisch und fuhr fort:" Wir werden diese Episode machen nur zum Spaß. Was, hast du ein Problem damit? Willst du nicht Spaß daran haben, diese Show zu filmen? " Kevin seufzte und sagte entschuldigend: „Okay, okay. Aber wenn Sie es auf Noggin ausstrahlen, oh man ... ", bevor Sie losstürmen. Und als die Studios Zeit hatten, die Folgen zu filmen, wurde 'The Towers' heimlich gefilmt. Nachdem es fertiggestellt und geschnitten war, zeigte Freddrick die Episode Es begann mit dem Intro und ging in die Episode über. Es begann damit, dass Happy Appy mit Kindern über den Lebenszyklus sprach, während sie auf dem Spielplatz herumliefen. Ein Mitarbeiter, der an den Tagen, an denen sie begannen, arbeiteten und endeten, krank war "Die Türme", sagte "Hey, Leute, das sieht unschuldig genug aus. Warum werden wir das nicht ausstrahlen? “Jim Forester sagte:„ Oh, warte nur. “Sobald er fertig war, sagten die Kinder:„ Danke, Happy! “ und Rauch kroch hinter Happy her, also drehten sie sich beide um. Die beiden Türme brannten in Flammen, Menschen schrien, Feuer wuchsen, und in einem der Türme steckte ein Flugzeugheck. Ein Kind wurde von einem Stück Metall zerquetscht, während andere Leute versuchten, es hochzuheben. Als ein Kind Happy fragte, warum die Türme brannten, wandte er sich mit seinem Todeslächeln an die Kamera und sagte: "Das ist natürlich, Kinder." Alle Mitarbeiter waren schockiert über das, woran sie gearbeitet hatten, waren aber schnell erleichtert, als sie merkten, dass es niemals ausgestrahlt wird, egal was passiert. Dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung würde einen Tag später verschwinden. Am 3. Juni 1999 betrat Freddrick in den Nickelodeon Studios den Fernsehraum mit dem Band für 'The Towers' in einer Umhängetasche. Er stellte die Umhängetasche unter den Tisch und sagte: "Hey, lass uns über Happy Appy reden." Freddrick holte ein paar Flaschen Wasser heraus und gab sie den Männern, die dort arbeiteten. Der erste Mann sagte: "Ja, was ist los?" Freddrick sagte: "Ich habe neue Folgen für Happy Appy. Ja, ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Pause, aber wir glauben, wir sind bereit zu gehen! Aber bevor ich Ihnen die Bänder zeige, trinken Sie bitte Ihre Getränke, wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist! Du wirst denken, die Folge ist besser als die früheren! “ Die beiden sahen Freddrick sehr misstrauisch an, aber sie beschlossen trotzdem, ihre Wasserflaschen zu trinken. Es war ein schlechter Schachzug, weil sie erstickten und innerhalb weniger Sekunden zusammenbrachen. Freddrick hatte die Wasserflaschen unter Drogen gesetzt! Er schloss und verriegelte die Tür und rannte schnell zur Kommandokonsole. Er öffnete die Umhängetasche und holte das Band für 'The Towers' heraus. Er legte das Band ein und plötzlich wurde überall in der Nation auf Noggin alles, was gerade lief, mit einer neuen Episode von Happy Appy unterbrochen. Da viele Kinder Happy Appy liebten, beschwerten sich nur wenige Kinder bei ihren Eltern. Sie sahen sich die Episode wie gewohnt an, bis die berüchtigtste Rolle spielte. In jedem Haus, in dem die Episode lief, hörte JEDER, der dort war, von Babysittern über Verwandte bis hin zu Freunden, ein Kind weinen. Wer zum Fernsehen ging, sah etwas Schreckliches. Vor dem Bildschirm brannten zwei Türme in Flammen. Vor den Türmen, aus denen ein Flugzeugheck ragte, schrien und gerieten die Menschen in Panik. Es traf ein Kind, das unter Trümmern zerdrückt wurde. Er bat um Hilfe, und in der Nähe der Trümmer befanden sich Blut und Organe. Einige Kinder versuchten ihm zu helfen. Eines der Kinder am Boden sagte: "Fröhlich, warum brennen die Türme ab?" Happy drehte sich zu der Kamera um, die auf seinem Gesicht zoomte, und Happy Appy sagte drei sehr berüchtigte Worte. "Das ist natürlich, Kinder." während das Kind unter Trümmern zerquetscht schrie weiter. Die Folge endete. In den nächsten Tagen bekam Nickelodeon viele Beschwerden von den Eltern. Was antwortete Nickelodeon? Sie legten die Show auf eine "unbestimmte Pause", entließen die Angestellten, die an The Towers arbeiteten, und verhafteten Freddrick, weil er die Episode gesendet hatte. Sie zogen die ersten beiden gut ab, versuchten aber, Freddrick zu finden. Als die Polizei in sein Haus einbrach, war niemand da. Freddrick war tatsächlich vor einer Woche ausgezogen, und niemand außer Freddrick hatte davon gewusst. Also, wohin ist Freddrick gegangen? Er bezog ein dreistöckiges Haus in der Nähe von Alma, Colorado, wo er weiter an Happy Appy arbeitete. Napoleon, seine verrückte Persönlichkeit, wurde immer dominanter, bis Freddricks alte Persönlichkeit nicht mehr existierte. Es war Mitte 2000. Freddrick hatte gerade Staffel 1 von Happy Appy abgeschlossen. Er hat einige Kinder entführt, um ihm bei seiner Show zu helfen, aber die berühmtesten Kinder, die er entführt hat, waren Miranda Bollia, Ray "Danny" Bollia, Quincy Jenkins und Abigail Jay. Die Kinder würden gezwungen sein, für die neue Staffel 2 zu arbeiten, wenn es ihnen gefiel oder nicht. Die Show wurde in "Sad Happy Pincushion Show" umbenannt, um die Chance der Polizei zu verringern, Freddrick zu finden. Er fütterte die Kinder jedoch täglich und ließ sie nicht verhungern. Wie hat er das Essen bekommen, obwohl er ein gewollter Verbrecher war? Nun, im Jahr 2000 sah er, gelinde gesagt, anders aus. Er riss einige seiner eigenen Haare aus und färbte sie rot. Er trug jedes Mal eine Sonnenbrille, wenn er nach draußen ging, damit niemand seine Augen sehen konnte. Um das Ganze körperlich abzurunden, ließ er sich einen Bart wachsen, den er auch rot färbte. Er änderte auch seine Identität in Jake Williamson. Am 21. Oktober 2000 drehte er seine erste Schnupftabak-Episode mit dem Titel Napoleon, die große Hilfe. Er zwang June, die Mutter von Ray "Danny" Bollia, Happy zu "kämpfen". Nach einer Weile ahmte eine unbekannte Person, die als "Jake Williamson's # 1 Fan" bezeichnet wurde, Happys Stimme nach. Freddrick, der normale Kleidung und eine Skimaske trug, kam herein und ermordete June brutal. Am Ende kam ein weinender Danny herein und zündete die Happy Appy-Puppe in Flammen an. Freddrick drohte, ihn als nächstes umzubringen und stürmte vom Bildschirm. Obwohl Freddrick wütend auf Danny war, schickte er eine Menge Exemplare der Episode an nicht genannte Schwarzmärkte in Russland, Deutschland und Indien. Unglücklicherweise für Freddrick und zum Glück für die Kinder hielt die Sache mit dem Schnupftabakfilm nicht lange an. Nachdem die Polizei 2001 "Happy Rots in Hell" gedreht und gesendet hatte, fand sie sein Haus. Ein anonymer Mitarbeiter, höchstwahrscheinlich Kevin Christianson, teilte der Colorado-Polizei mit, dass sich Freddrick Gorgote in einem Haus außerhalb von Alma versteckt habe. Die Polizei kam dort an und brach die Tür auf. Sie fanden niemanden, hörten aber Weinen im Keller. Sie gingen hinein und stellten fest, dass Danny, Miranda und Abigail noch am Leben waren. Sie holten die beiden raus und schickten Abigail zu ihren Eltern. Danny und Miranda würden von einem unfruchtbaren Paar adoptiert. Allerdings würde Danny jahrelang Albträume über seine Erfahrungen haben. Sie konnten Freddrick jedoch nicht finden, da er in den Wald rannte. Die Razzia der Polizei verärgerte Freddrick und ließ ihn sich nach einem weiteren Mord sehnen. Er bekam seine Chance, als er hörte, dass die frühere Stimme von Happy Appy, Trestan Yae, in einer neuen Show namens Fright House Screamers zu hören war. Freddrick beschloss, die Episode, die sie drehten, zum Absturz zu bringen. Als Jonathan Taylor in der Anstalt, in der sie drehten, einen Flur entlangging, stach Freddrick ihn in den Rücken. Nachdem er ihn aufgeschnitten hatte, band Freddrick ein Seil um Taylors Fuß, ähnlich wie er Trestan Yae gefesselt hatte. Als er das andere Ende des Seils um einen sehr schweren Schlackenblock gebunden hatte, warf er Jonathans Körper durch ein Loch in einen Flur. Als er das Gespräch zwischen Trestan und Jim über Jonathan hörte, schlich sich Freddrick auf den Balkon, auf dem Trestan stand, und starrte den Van der Screamers hinunter. Nachdem die Polizei eingetroffen war, verließ Freddrick schweigend die Umgebung. Wie wurde Freddrick Forenzik? Alles begann nach der Razzia und dem Mord an Jonathan Taylor. Einige Monate nach dem Mord zog Freddrick erneut in die Stadt Aberdeen, Washington. Während seiner Zeit dort bekam Freddrick einen heftigen Hass auf die Mitarbeiter von Nick Jr., die Happy Appy machten, weil er dachte, die alte Happy Appy sei nicht "perfekt". Freddrick war mit einem Dilemma konfrontiert. Er wollte die alten Angestellten töten, aber er wollte auch seine Identität verbergen. Napoleon beschloss, sich in eine neue gespaltene Persönlichkeit namens "Forenzik" zu verwandeln. Wie Freddrick zu dem Namen kam, ist nicht bekannt, aber die am meisten akzeptierte Antwort ist, dass er eine Sendung über Forensik gesehen hat. Da er sich einen eindeutigen Namen machen wollte und "Forensic" nicht eingängig genug war, änderte Freddrick das s in az und das c in ak. Nachdem Freddrick die Forenzik-Persönlichkeit geschaffen hatte, erhielt Nickelodeon immer wieder Morddrohungen in der Post von ihm Tag. Da einige Leute immer noch von den Milzbrandängsten betroffen waren, bügelte Nickelodeon jeden seiner Umschläge aus, um zu lesen, was sich darin befand. Obwohl die Morddrohungen etwas brutal waren, zuckte Nickelodeon die meiste Zeit als kranker Streich mit den Schultern. Nach einem Monat der Morddrohungen beschloss Freddrick, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Ein Brief ging in die Post eines örtlichen Nickelodeon-Senders ein. Auf dem Umschlag stand "Ich möchte mehr über SpongeBob erfahren", und ein paar Angestellte dachten, es sei keine Morddrohung von Forenzik. Ein Angestellter kaufte es jedoch nicht, also nahm er den Brief und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, stellte er fest, dass sein Stichwort abgelaufen war, verließ er den Raum und vergaß, den Brief zu bügeln. Ein Praktikant am Bahnhof kam ins Büro und öffnete den Brief, weil er dachte, er sei bereits ausgebügelt. Der Brief war jedoch ein Trick von Forenzik, da Anthrax sich überall ausbreitete. Alle stürmten aus dem Gebäude und innerhalb von Sekunden wurden Dekontaminationsteams ausgesandt. Der Praktikant, der den Brief öffnete, starb und Forenzik wurde offiziell als Bedrohung eingestuft. Im Jahr 2005 machte Kevin Christianson, der Hausmeister im Nickelodeon Animation Studio wurde, einen Epilog zu Happy Appy. Es sagte jedem, der es sah, er solle nach Freddrick Ausschau halten. Freddrick zog jedoch wieder in die große blaue Scheune in Alma, Colorado, als der Milzbrandbrief, den er schrieb, die Angestellten dahin brachte, wo er sich zu der Zeit versteckte. Sein erster richtiger Mord als Forenzik war 2006. Sein erstes Kostüm hatte weder die ikonische Gasmaske noch den langen Mantel. Forenzik war unter viel Winterkleidung gebündelt, weil die ersten beiden Morde, die er begangen hatte, im Herbst / Winter begangen wurden. Er trug auch eine Skimaske, damit niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die erste Person, die Forenzik getötet hat, war Miranda. Freddrick hasste sie, weil sie sich immer wieder mit ihm unterhielt, als er ihr befahl, in den Folgen mitzuwirken, weshalb ihr Charakter getötet wurde. Forenzik fand ihr Haus viel einfacher als Quincy, weil sie immer noch in Alma lebte. Forenzik brach mitten in der Nacht in ihr Haus ein. Miranda wachte auf und rannte zum Telefon im Wohnzimmer. Kurz bevor sie konnte, sprang Forenzik sie und erstach sie mit einem Messer, das sein Krummsäbel wurde. Er rannte davon, bevor ihr Ehemann Mirandas Leiche entdeckte. Er rief die Polizei an, und während die Polizei beschlagnahmt wurde, beschlagnahmte sie einen Zettel. "Die Frau, die ich gerade getötet habe, spielte eine Hauptrolle in einer Show, die ich nicht nennen werde, aber ich werde sagen, dass sie einen glücklichen Apfel spielte! Ihre Rolle war 'Miranda', und sie ... hat mich, gelinde gesagt, genervt. Deshalb habe ich tötete sie. Viel Spaß mich zu finden! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Forenzik! PS Ja, ich bin der selbe Forenzik vom Milzbrand. Geh mich! " Obwohl sie die Szene gründlich untersuchten, konnten sie keinen einzigen Fingerabdruck finden. Nach einem Jahr wurde Mirandas Mord für kalt erklärt. Niemand wusste, wer Forenzik als nächstes töten würde. Die Polizei untersuchte die Folgen von Happy Appy, um herauszufinden, wer als nächstes getötet werden würde. Sie kamen zu spät, denn später in diesem Jahr hatte Forenzik Quincy in seinem Haus in Helena, Montana, getötet. Die Polizei war verblüfft darüber, wie er ihn getötet hatte. Als Quincy von Mirandas Tod erfahren hatte, schloss er seine Türen ab und verriegelte seine Fenster. Und doch hatte dieser Forenzik es geschafft, ihn zu töten. Nach dem Mord an Quincy zog Forenzik neue Kleidung an. Um ihn beweglicher zu machen, trug er einen braunen Mantel, Jeans und hohe graue Stiefel. Während dieses Wechsels debütierte der berüchtigtste Teil seiner neuen Kleidung. die rotäugige Gasmaske mit Happy Appys Todeslächeln. Und so häuften sich die von Forenzik verursachten Todesfälle. Die meisten von ihnen waren Menschen, die mit Happy Appy verwandt waren. Schließlich blieben vier große Mitarbeiter übrig. Sie waren Kevin Christianson, Jim Forester, Trestan Yae und Tristan Drews. Unglücklicherweise für Forenzik wusste Kevin, dass er als erster der vier getötet werden würde, weil er Freddrick angeschrien hatte. Er musste jemanden vor Forenzik und Happy Appy warnen. Nach einem Tag wählte er seinen Nachbarn, Gerasim Yakovlev. Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Kevin in seine Garage und legte eine DVD mit Happy Appy an eine sichtbare Stelle. Ein paar Tage später, am 26. Februar, wollte Kevin Lebensmittel kaufen, als er von Forenzik angepackt wurde. Forenzik stach mehrmals auf Christianson ein, bevor er darauf wartete, dass Gerasim zu Kevins Frau ging. Am nächsten Tag fuhr Gerasim zu Kevins Haus, nachdem er die Nachricht auf Happy's Trick gelesen hatte. Nachdem Gerasim nach Hause gefahren war und wusste, dass ihn etwas verfolgte, rannte er in sein Haus und schaute zurück. Forenzik war dort und hielt Christiansons verstümmelten Arm hoch.